La fiesta de té
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Hanji Zoe estaba realmente aburrida, y cuando eso sucede, es mejor que sus sirvientes se preparen. LevixEren JeanxArmin


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.

**Notas de autor: **Este fic se lo dedico a mis queridas Ashley, Carol, Faby y Pau que leyeron esto tan pervertido que nació de una inocente conversación de facebook (no sé como llegamos a esto pero no me arrepiento de nada)

Capítulo 1: La fiesta de té

Estaba realmente aburrida, de esos aburrimientos que te hacen sentir vacía y sin motivaciones para solucionar aquel problema, el cual le aquejaba por un par de semanas. Día tras día, se limitaba a tomar asiento en la terraza de su gran mansión y dirigir su vista a la inmensidad de su jardín, mientras disfrutaba de su última y penosa adicción: una taza de té y panqueques. Toda la situación ya la estaba exasperando y es que ella, la multimillonaria y excéntrica Hanji Zoe, una mujer decidida de cabellos cobrizos y ojos del mismo color, piel morena y unas gafas que siempre la acompañaban en sus aventuras, no pudo haber caído tan bajo, quizás se debía que en su vida, y gracias a su basta fortuna ya lo había hecho todo. Desde safaris extremos hasta voluntariado como enfermera en algún país golpeado por la guerra.

Justamente, luego de su último viaje, había traído consigo a cuatro atractivos y jóvenes sirvientes, los cuales conoció recorriendo uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad que visitó. Dos de ellos, trabajaban como bailarines exóticos en un club de mala muerte que les otorgaba el dinero suficiente para no morir de hambre el primero era un joven bajito, de hermosos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y profundos como el mar y una cara tan adorable que hacía imposible creer que ya era mayor de edad y respondía por el nombre de Armin Arlert, el otro era más alto, de piel morena y cabellos castaños y rebeldes, tenía unos ojos color turquesa que enamoraban de solo mirarlos y un rostro de facciones finas y hermosas, el muchacho se llamaba Eren Yaeger y era el mejor amigo del blondo. Les ofreció trabajo y sustento, al principio por lástima, pero luego cuando conoció a los otros dos acompañantes, los cuales se encargaban de proteger a los bailarines de los acosos de los clientes sus intenciones cambiaron a unas más oscuras. Estos jóvenes se veían más fuertes y varoniles, el primero tenía por nombre Jean Kirschtein, un chico alto de cabellos castaño claro y ojos pequeños color miel, el cual se podía notar a leguas que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado del rubiecito – "adorable" – pensó Zoe en cuanto lo conoció y le ofreció trabajo para poder observar de cerca sus progresos en esa relación, el otro hombre, a diferencia de los otros tres ya era todo un adulto hecho y derecho, un enano amargado de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos afilados color oliva, pelo negro bien peinado y limpio, era bastante atractivo si se obviaba su semblante severo y desagradable con todos, menos con cierto ojiverde con el cual mostraba una mirada que transmitía un deseo sexual que traspasaba la dureza de su rostro y era conocido como Levi Rivaille – "Interesante" – Hanji curvó una sonrisa escalofriante y se llevó a los cuatro para, según ella, otorgarles una vida mejor, ninguno pudo negarse, la verdad es que odiaban su condición actual y preferían mil veces trabajar para esa extraña que pasar un segundo más en aquel desagradable lugar.

Y así fue como la mujer comenzó con su nueva afición: la de espía amateur, esas primeras semanas con aquellos chicos en su mansión fueron de maravilla, se divertía de sobremanera observándolos, claramente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Le gustaba la lentitud con que se desarrollaba el incipiente romance entre el pequeño rubio y Jean, el cual siempre se ponía tan nervioso que no era capaz de dar el paso definitorio para ser algo más que un amigo para Armin, quien no se daba ni por enterado de los sentimientos del otro, ni de los propios. Todo eso contrastaba con la pasión desenfrenada que profesaba Rivaille hacia Eren, a Zoe le encantaba verlos, sus miradas furtivas durante el día las cuales siempre terminaban en noches cargadas de lujuria en donde el castaño siempre tenía que reprimir sus gemidos mordiendo las sábanas o la almohada, eran unos salvajes que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos a tal punto que jamás supieron que estaba siendo observadas por su insólita patrona.

Sin embargo todo, por muy bueno que sea, termina aburriendo si se disfruta en exceso y eso fue lo que le pasó a Hanji, las cual después de un tiempo espiando ya no sintió la misma adrenalina que en un principio, no le bastaba con observarlos de lejos, necesitaba algo más, un poco de acción que animara las cosas pero no sabía como conseguir eso, por lo que poco a poco fue dejando de lado su hobbie y se concentró en sus té de media tarde.

-Estoy tan aburrida – suspiró por enésima vez en ese día mientras se estiraba en su silla – Erwin, por favor tráeme otra taza de té y más panqueques – ordenó hacia un hombre alto y atractivo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostro maduro que dejaba entrever su basta experiencia en la vida, éste hombre era el fiel mayordomo de la castaña.

-Si me permite ama, creo que si bebe demasiado té y come muchos panqueques terminará enfermando – dijo el hombre con sumo respeto y elegancia, digna de un inglés como lo era él.

-¡Lo sé! – se quejó la mujer con los ojos llorosos – pero realmente ya no sé que hacer con este aburrimiento que me está matando, y sólo el té me calma un poco.

Erwin le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su patrona y llenó por tercera vez en la tarde aquella taza de porcelana finamente pintada a mano, era una pieza exquisita y de gran valor la cual era parte de un juego de treinta piezas, ideal para impresionar a los invitados más exigentes. De pronto una idea pasó por el rubio y haciendo una leve reverencia se dirigió a la señorita Zoe.

-Con todo respeto, le aconsejo que invite a algunas personas a compartir con usted una taza de té, quizás así ya no se sienta tan letárgica – dijo el rubio con suma prestancia.

Hanji se quedó pensativa, no estaba del todo segura de que eso pudiese funcionar, de hecho compartir el té con otras personas le sonaba aún más aburrido que hacerlo sola

-No lo sé Erwin, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea – dijo la mujer pensativa – ni siquiera sé muy bien qué se debería hacer en una reunión como esa – reconoció un tanto frustrada.

-Pues, existen miles de cosas que se pueden hacer a parte de beber infusiones y comer pasteles – el mayordomo sonrió divertido ante la nula experiencia de su ama en ese tipo de eventos sociales – podría contratar a alguien para que hiciera algún número artístico, puede ser un músico por ejemplo, además ese tipo de reuniones son la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversación amena o intercambiar intereses – esas últimas palabras las dijo justo en el momento en que cierto joven de piel morena, el cual era el encargado de la jardinería, pasaba frente ellos acompañado de un enano gruñón que parecía desnudarlo con la mirada.

-¿Compartir intereses? – repitió Zoe mientras seguía con la mirada a aquella pareja, sus ojos se iluminaron al instante – ¡tienes razón Erwin!, tengo que compartir con el mundo esto tan hermoso – exclamó mientras se levantaba y entraba a la gran mansión dando saltitos de felicidad.

Erwin sonrió complacido de haber sido de utilidad para su ama, acto seguido tomó la vajilla sucia y la llevó hacia la cocina para que la limpiasen como es debido y así el juego estuviese listo para las invitadas.

-o-

-¿Quiere que bailemos en la fiesta que va a dar? – preguntó titubeante Armin un tanto incómodo por la petición de su jefa.

-¡Pues claro!, los he visto bailar y sé que darán un hermoso espectáculo para mis invitadas – Hanji estaba realmente entusiasmada y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo bastante particular que el rubio no supo como interpretar.

-No lo sé señorita Hanji, eso no es parte de nuestro contrato – habló Eren quién no se veía nada feliz de saber que volvería a ejercer aquel trabajo que tanto odiaba – si le soy completamente sincero, no desearía volver a bailar nuevamente – reconoció bajando la mirada.

-Yo no le doy mi autorización al mocoso para que baile – intervino Rivaille visiblemente molesto – si aceptamos tu trabajo es precisamente porque prometiste sacarnos de esa vida de mierda.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero realmente me gustaría que tanto Eren como Armin deleitaran a mis invitadas con sus bailes – la de cabellos cobrizos llevó una de sus manos hacia el puente de sus gafas y las acomodó, hizo una leve pausa en donde parecía estar meditando sobre el dilema que se le había presentado, luego sonrió – si aceptan, les daré tanto dinero que no tendrán que volver a trabajar en sus vidas – los jóvenes la miraron con los ojos tan abiertos como platos – sólo serán tres días, si hacen lo que les pido, pueden olvidarse de sus problemas económicos para siempre.

-Bueno, es una oferta muy tentadora, pero yo no puedo decidir por Armin – opinó Jean quién en ese momento pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer con el rubio si tuviese el dinero.

- Yo… yo no sé que decir – Arlert se sonrojó, mas tenía que reconocer que el dinero le venía como anillo al dedo, sobretodo si pensaba estudiar alguna carrera en la universidad en un futuro cercano – está bien, acepto.

-Yo también acepto – intervino Eren desviando el rostro – si mi libertad económica está a sólo un baile de distancia, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Pues ya está todo arreglado! – vociferó Zoe dando pequeños saltitos – ahora sólo nos queda conocer la opinión del pequeñín – agregó al tiempo que los cuatro se volteaban hacia un eternamente serio Rivaille.

-Tsk, si el mocoso está de acuerdo no tengo nada que opinar – gruñó el pelinegro aceptando a su manera que el dinero no le venía nada de mal para sus planes futuros con el ojiverde.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo tengo que hacer los preparativos para mañana. Chicos, pueden dejar su trabajo por hoy para que puedan prepararse para mañana – la mujer amplió aún más su sonrisa y se alejó de los jóvenes, los cuales no eran conscientes del lío en el que se acababan de meter.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Hanji estaba aún más inquieta de costumbre, junto a su mayordomo se encargó de todos y cada uno de los preparativos de su fiesta, cuidando cada detalle con minuciosidad. Eligió su más valiosa vajilla de porcelana, encargó el mejor té y los mejores pastelillos de la ciudad, le pidió a su cocinera que preparara aquellos panqueques que le habían hecho subir un par de kilos de los delicioso que eran y preparó la sala de su casa de tal manera que ahora tenía un escenario con un par de caños en el centro. Por otra parte, hizo que los cuatros jóvenes usaran vestimentas bastante provocativas. Armin y Eren, al ser los bailarines se vieron obligados a usar unos pants ajustados de látex negro y dejar sus finos y bien formados torsos al descubierto, mientras que Rivaille y Jean vestían una camisa blanca desabotonada, pantalones negros de tela y calzado del mismo color.

-Señorita Hanji, Eren y yo ya estamos listos para la presentación – anunció Armin avergonzado de mostrarse en esa facha frente a su patrona.

-Oh, Armin luces adorable – la mujer tuvo que tragar duro para que la saliva no escurriera por la comisura de sus labios – sólo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen nuestras invitadas, Erwin les avisará cuando sea el momento de salir a escenario, ahora puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

-Como usted diga – el rubiecito salió de la sala acatando las órdenes de Zoe, encontrándose con Jean el cual no pudo voltearse a mirarlo, embobado por aquella seductora vista.

Luego de salir de su estado de estupefacción, el de ojos miel se acercó a su ama la cual estaba entretenida ajustando los últimos detalles de la iluminación de escenario – disculpe, señorita, entiendo que Armin y Eren vayan a bailar para entretener a sus invitadas, pero ¿Cuál será nuestra participación en todo esto? – preguntó un tanto confuso por las vestimentas que le habían encomendado usar.

-Me alegro que preguntes Jean – la mujer hizo un gesto con su mano e inmediatamente se les acercó Erwin portando un par de ostentosos abanicos – hoy es un día tan caluroso, que te agradecería que tanto tú como Rivaille se encargaran de refrescarnos.

-¿Es acaso una broma? – el rostro de Kirschtein se deformó, no le parecía realizar aquel trabajo tan humillante – usted tiene aire acondicionado en toda la mansión, dudo que necesite de nosotros – argumentó tratando de zafarse de la labor.

-Pues si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, sin embargo todos los esfuerzos del pobre Armin por darnos un espectáculo de calidad serán en vanos, si no participan todos no habrá paga – sentenció la castaña con sorna.

Jean ya no tuvo más opción, simplemente bajó la cabeza y le arrebató los abanicos a Erwin para salir de la sala en busca de Levi y ver si durante el trayecto se le ocurría como convencerlo de participar también y no arruinar los ánimos de todos para conseguir ese dinero que les arreglaría la vida.

-o-

Petra, Sasha y Christa, eran amigas de Hanji hace bastante tiempo, todas compartían la suerte de provenir de familias adineradas y se habían conocido en una de las tantas fiestas de sociedad a las cuales concurrían desde pequeñas, conocían a la castaña tan bien que por lo mismo les extrañaba de sobremanera el hecho de que las hubiese invitado a su casa a compartir una taza de té con pastelillos.

-Quizás por fin decidió sentar cabeza – comentó Christa mientras sacudía sus cabellos dorados.

-Eso espero, quizás ahora quiera casarse, formar una familia y dejar de lado su excéntrica vida – agregó Petra riendo levemente al imaginar tal cosa.

-Mientras haya comida, no me interesa – concluyó Sasha parándose frente a la puerta de la gran mansión y tocando el timbre.

-Bienvenidas – Erwin, quien les abrió a las jóvenes, las invitó a pasar y las condujo hasta la sala donde las esperaba Hanji.

Las tres invitadas, en cuanto entraron a la habitación, se percataron que esa no sería una reunión para sentarse y tomar el té común, el escenario con el par de caños en el centro y los jóvenes que luego de verlas tomar asiento se les acercaron y comenzaron a abanicarlas les dejaron claro que Zoe estaba tramando algo más.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Petra contrariada por la situación.

-Esto, mis queridas amigas, es mi fiesta de té – respondió Hanji con una gran sonrisa – sean bienvenidas y disfruten.

Dicha esas palabras, la iluminación de la sala cambió, concentrándose en el escenario de donde aparecieron dos hermosos jóvenes que comenzaron a bailar sensualmente en los caños al tiempo que sonaba una sugerente música. La única que parecía disfrutar con eso era Hanji, quien no paraba de aplaudir y decir cosas tales como "Ah Levi no me llega suficiente aire" o "Armin por favor mueve más tus caderas porque mis invitadas se aburren", el resto de las chicas se quedó estupefacta mientras que Erwin les llenaba sus tazas y les ofrecía pastelillos.

-No… no entiendo que está sucediendo – susurró Christa quien sentía que estaba en una despedida de soltera más que en una fiesta de té, estaba incómoda, más no podía dejar de mirar a aquellos jóvenes que serpenteaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que las otras dos chicas estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella, ni siquiera Sasha había tocado los panqueques que Zoe le había recomendado probar, Eren movió sus caderas de un lado a otro y se volteó dejando que las chicas pudiesen deleitarse con su bien formado trasero, un gritito ahogado salió de la garganta de Petra quién rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca completamente avergonzada. En ese instante las jóvenes pudieron reconocer dos cosas: primero, Hanji Zoe era una loca pervertida y segundo, ella eran tan locas y pervertidas como ella.

Hanji pudo notar la reacción de su amiga y eso fue suficiente para saber que podía continuar con sus planes para la fiesta, así que, para animar las cosas, se levanta y les pide a los bailarines que se detengan – he decidido que lo mejor es no usar platos sino que el perfecto y plano abdomen de Eren y el suave y blanco pecho de Armin es mejor recipiente para mis pasteles – habla la mujer curvando una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante, los jóvenes la miran contrariados, pero prefieren acatar a su petición, después de todos prometieron hacer todo lo que ella les dijera.

Ambos chicos se recostaron en la mesa y el mayordomo dispuso de los pasteles sobre el cuerpo de Eren, sin embargo y por torpeza de Sasha que quiso atacar uno de los dulces, uno de ellos se derramó sobre la piel del castaño, ensuciándola.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Sasha apenada por lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes, Levi se encargará de limpiar el desastre, ¿no es así? – dijo la anfitriona indicándole al pelinegro que se encargara del asunto.

-Tsk – Rivaille mostró su semblante asesino, mas no se negó a hacer lo que la otra le pedía, se inclinó a la altura del ombligo de Eren y acercó sus labios para saborear la crema que cubría esa porción de piel del ojiverde. La verdad es que los dulces no le gustaban, sin embargo en la piel de Eren le sabían exquisitos.

Por otra parte, Erwin utilizó a Armin para servir un poco de helado, puso un par de bolitas de diferentes sabores sobre su pecho, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera con el frio contacto y dejó escapar un leve jadeo, lo que hizo a Jean llegar a su límite, pronto perdería el control y Hanji sabía como aprovecharse de eso.

-Jean, ¿qué sucede? Acaso nunca habías visto a un chico tan lindo como Armin? - preguntó la mujer pasando un dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de Armin, consciente de que el castaño desearía ser quien lo tocase -Ah, Levi, creo que Eren ya está limpio así que vuelve a abanicarme – decreta y luego hace un gesto con la mano - Erwin por favor, lleva a Eren de vuelta al escenario.

-El mocoso puede hacerlo solo - reclama el pelinegro con odio.

-Lo se, pero yo deseo que Erwin lo lleve, ¿vas a contradecirme?

-Tsk - Rivaille chasquea la lengua mientras vuelve a su labor y observa como Erwin toma a un sonrojado Eren entre sus fuentes brazos y lo deposita en el escenario. Siente que explotará de celos

-¡Qué divertido! - Zoe ya estaba totalmente sumida en su propia excitación- Eren querido has tu sensual solo para mis invitadas – ruega indicándole a sus amigas que dirijan sus miradas al escenario para ver el acto del ojiverde.

Eren se posiciona al centro del escenario, con la cabeza gacha, los brazos levantados y entrecruzados como si se tratara de dos serpientes, la música comienza y sus movimientos suaves y elegantes dan paso a un espectáculo cargado de exotismo y sensualidad, sus caderas se mueven al son de la melodía es un vaivén hipnótico y excitante. Levi desvía la mirada para controlar aquel malestar que siente en su entrepierna. Mientras las invitadas quedan embobadas al momento en que el castaño levanta la mirada y deja ver aquellos ojos fieros que transmiten el fuego de su propia alma

La distracción los hace olvidar el poste, el cual comienza a derretirse sobre el cálido cuerpo del pequeño rubio que yace sobre la mesa. Un hilo de helado resbala por pecho de Armin llegando a su ombligo, perdiéndose bajo la tela de su pantalón

Jean no lo soporta más y lame aquel dulce degustando así el helado y el sabor de aquella piel que tanto había deseado probar al unísono. El ojiazul deja escapar un pequeño gemido, Hanji lo oye y ve la escena de reojo, decide no interrumpirlos, ya que esperaba avances en esa pareja hacía bastante tiempo, se limita a hacerle un gesto a Erwin su fiel mayordomo, éste hace una reverencia y sonríe, sabe perfectamente que hacer.

El rubio se acerca lentamente hasta llegar justo detrás de Levi, el cual parece estar sumido únicamente en su tarea de abanicar a las amigas de su patrona -Los movimientos de Eren son realmente exquisitos - susurra el rubio en el oído del otro - me pregunto si él será igual de delicioso - agrega con lascivia

-Aléjate del mocoso, él solo me pertenece a mí - exclama Rivaille colérico por el descaro del mayordomo.

-Yo no veo ninguna marca en el joven que pruebe tu pertenencia - replica.

-Ja, maldito bastardo - se burla el pelinegro volteándose para señalar al Eren - ¿que acaso no ves que todo su cuerpo dice que él es de mi propiedad? - de pronto Levi se da cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Erwin y había mirado al castaño bailar. Sintió que perdía el aire con aquella imagen que presenciaba. Eren empapado en sudor, con el pecho desnudo apoyando su espalda contra el caño mientras desciende lentamente mordiéndose el labio inferior

Erwin sonríe al ver la expresión de total estupefacción de Rivaille, luego dirige la mirada a su ama buscando aprobación, ella asiente con la cabeza, a lo que el hombre vuelve a susurrar al oído del otro.

-Será mejor que reclames de una vez lo que te pertenece, al parecer eso es lo que desea Eren - dice y ambos posicionan sus ojos nuevamente sobre el ojiverde, el cual ahora se encuentra a gatas en el suelo, contorsionando su espalda de manera invitante.

Rivaille ya no aguanta más, las palabras de Erwin y la erótica visión que le otorga Eren lo ciegan a tal punto que olvida sus obligaciones y el hecho de que hay mas gente en el lugar. Manda a la mierda literalmente el abanico y se acerca al menor como un lobo al acecho, se inclina para tomarlo de la barbilla y subyugarlo con la mirada.

-Mocoso... - susurra antes de devorarle los labios con ímpetu, reclamándolo como propio.

Las jóvenes invitadas comienzan a gritar emocionadas, Hanji sonríe al saber que sus amigas compartían los mismos gustos que ella y en un gesto cómplice con Erwin le indica que es hora de acercarse a Armin y Jean.

-Mi ama está complacida con su labor al asear el desastre que dejó su descuido con el postre y desea recompensarlo - comenta mientras toma un poco de crema y la unta en los suaves labios del pequeño rubio que deja caer un par de lágrimas producto de la vergüenza - que lo disfrute.

Jean se relamió los labios ante tan tentador festín y sin pensarlo dos veces pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del muchacho, fue un contacto suave y fugaz, mas fue suficiente para hacer estremecer a ambos jóvenes. El más alto saboreo un poco más la crema sobre aquella boca tan exquisita pero esta vez extendió el contacto de ambas, coronando el acto con un beso.

Por otra parte Eren estaba completamente avergonzado al verse en aquella situación tan comprometedora con Rivaille, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía como para separarse del otro, sentía como si su cuerpo se derritiera con cada caricia que recibía. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el castaño y los espectadores desaparecieron dejando solo a ambos amantes y sus deseos por poseerse. Eren se separó del pelinegro unos segundos para acomodarse mejor, recostándose boca arriba sobre el piso de escenario para luego atraer a Levi, arremetiendo nuevamente contra sus labios

-"Éste es espectáculo es sólo para ti mi amado Rivaille".

Armin no sabia como actuar ante la acción del otro joven, estaba paralizado ya que aquel era su primer beso. Debía admitir que los labios de Jean aunque toscos y finos eran realmente deliciosos y aquella lengua que ahora de adentraba en su cavidad bucal le pareció extremadamente excitante, tímidamente correspondió el demandante beso que lo dejaba sin aliento y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. En ese momento se permitió admitir al fin que se moría por aquel joven de ojos color miel.

-Ah... Rivaille - se escuchó el gemir a Eren cuando el mayor se separó de sus labios para descender hasta su cuello para lamerlo y darle pequeñas mordidas, dejando así marcas en toda si extensión.

-Me perteneces mocoso, que nadie tenga duda de eso - murmuró mientras acariciaba el pecho y las caderas de su ojiverde, apretándolas para luego alzarlo y presionar su cuerpo contra el tubo que antes había utilizado el castaño para desarrollar aquellos sensuales movimientos que volvían loco a Levi – te haré mío aquí y ahora – susurró contra el oído del joven, lamiéndolo.

-Ah, Levi por favor deténgase - suplicó Eren cuando el pelinegro aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban pudo friccionar su hombría contra la del muchacho, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina, convulsionándose con aquel placentero contacto

-Si quieres que me detenga, sólo tienes que separarte de mi - susurró Rivaille con lascivia contra el oído de su mocoso, seguro de que Eren no sería capaz de resistirse

El pelinegro tenía razón, el castaño aunque completamente avergonzado por mostrar eso tan íntimo a otras personas, simplemente no podía separarse de aquel cuerpo tan cálido que contrastaba con el frío metal del caño donde se apoyaba su espalda, le encantan todas y cada una de las sensaciones que su querido Levi podía entregarle y la verdad es que en este punto ya no quería que se detuviese, así que se sujetó con fuerza del tuvo para no resbalar producto del sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, expuso por completo su cuello a merced del mayor y soltó un delicioso gemido.

-Tómame Levi - dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás - soy por completo tuyo.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, Rivaille sonrió complacido y empezó la ardua tarea de degustar aquel cuerpo que le hacía perder la cordura, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, con una parsimonia digna de ser observada... un verdadero espectáculo y de la mejor calidad.

Todos los presentes parecieron quedar hipnotizados por la escena, incluso Jean y Armin quienes habían dejado de besarse para observar lo que estaba sucediendo en el escenario. El pequeño rubio, sin embargo por su inexperiencia apartó la mirada, sonrojado de ver a su mejor amigo en aquella situación tan excitante y obscena. En ese momento, Erwin, divertido por la actitud de Armin se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, ante la mirada de un celoso ojimiel y lo incitó a seguir observando.

-No te avergüences querido Armin y disfruta la expresión más hermosa del amor.

Fue ahí cuando el rubio, incitado por aquella voz tan grave y provocadora, se atrevió a dirigir sus ojos color zafiro hacia el escenario y pudo distinguir a aquellas figuras que se fundían en una danza cargada de placer y lujuria, cada uno exploraba el cuerpo del otro como si se conocieran perfectamente pero a la vez fuese la primera vez que se tocaban. El hambre aumentaba en aquella pareja y el calor tanto como la excitación les hacía perder todo ápice de cordura a tal punto que ya ni siquiera se molestaban en reprimir sus gemidos los cuales aumentaban de volumen con cada beso, con cada caricia.

Tan absortos estaban en observar lo que sucedía frente a ellos, que nadie se percató de una nueva presencia que acababa de entrar al salón y se acercaba lentamente a la mesa, tocando el hombro de Zoe para llamar su atención.

-¿Me he perdido de mucho? - pregunto una joven de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados.

-Mikasa, bienvenida – saludó la castaña - no has visto el solo de Eren, pero has llegado justo en la mejor parte - comentó dirigiendo ambas la mirada hacia el escenario.

-Podré vivir con eso - comentó la chica tomando asiento donde Erwin le indicó y aceptando una taza de té. Mikasa ya conocía las extrañas costumbres de su amiga y la verdad es que ella hacía tiempo deseaba verlos también.

Los únicos que parecieron no notar la irrupción de Mikasa fue la pareja que estaba en el escenario, la cual sólo se separaba para tomar aire y volver a arremeter contra la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón de aquella cavidad con sus lenguas. De pronto, Eren se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Levi para alejarlo.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso? - preguntó el mayor bastante molesto.

-Nada, sólo quería verte - dijo el ojiverde curvando una hermosa e inocente sonrisa la cual sólo logró aumentar el deseo en el pelinegro por poseer a su amado niño.

-Mocoso estúpido - mascullo Rivaille abalanzándose con impaciencia sobre Eren y retirando la única prenda que aun conservaba, su ropa interior, para así masajear lenta y tortuosamente el miembro ya erguido que quedaba expuesto, logrando que el castaño convulsionara producto del placer que sentía con esas caricias - Eren, ya no aguanto más - murmuró el pelinegro agitado y excitado al ver esa hermosa piel morena completamente expuesta para él. Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con violencia haciendo que el castaño soltara sonoros jadeos que se perdían en la boca del mayor.

-Ahh, Rivaille, yo tampoco aguanto más - contestó el de ojos verdes, soltando el tubo del cual se sujetaba y deslizando su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, atrayendo a Levi junto con él -Ahh... Dios... Rivaille - gimió Eren llevando el dorso de la mano sobre su frente para ocultar su expresión de éxtasis y vergüenza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejando caer un par de lágrimas que se fundieron con el sudor que perlaba su hermosa piel morena.

-No te cubras Eren - ordenó Levi, tomando con su mano libre el brazo de su amante para retirarlo de su rostro y deleitarse con aquella bella expresión - déjame ver tu rostro cuando te haga mío.

El castaño sintió su cara arder, mas asintió y miró directo a los ojos color oliva de Rivaille, luego levantó sus brazos hacia la camisa de éste y empezó a quitarla lentamente. Él también quería otorgarle placer al pelinegro, por lo que se incorporó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Levi, frotando su trasero contra el notorio bulto que se había formando en la entrepierna del otro, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba con devoción aquella fuerte y nívea espalda.

-Arghh... no... - la mano experta de Rivaille estaba consiguiendo que Eren llegara a su límite. Sin embargo éste no quería terminar tan pronto, así que en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Levi y se colocó a gatas entre sus piernas, desabrochando el pantalón y bajándolos hasta las rodillas del otro junto con su ropa interior quedando, a la vista de todos, la potente hombría del más bajo.

El ojiverde se relamió los labios y con su lengua recorrió el tibio trozo de carne desde la base hasta la punta, donde depositó un pequeño beso para luego engullir el miembro por completo como si se tratase de un manjar irresistible. Subía y bajaba con lentitud, ensalivando y arrastrando los dientes de vez en cuando para que su amante se perdiera en la delicia que producía el placer y el dolor en conjunto. Rivaille, mientras tanto, gruñía y se contenía para no tomar al menor de una vez por todas ya que no deseaba hacerle daño a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Al parecer Eren entendió la ansiedad de Levi, por lo que se detuvo unos instantes de darle sexo oral para llevar tres dedos a su boca y humedecerlos, luego reinició su labor mientras llevaba el índice a su propia entrada y lo introducía para dilatarse y prepararse para recibir a su amante, dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor mas no se detuvo, ya le era imposible parar, quería llegar hasta el final, uniendo su cuerpo al de Rivaille.

Aquel acto tan increíblemente obsceno por parte del castaño hizo que todo el autocontrol de Levi se fuese al carajo. ¿Quién podría aguantarse frente a esa imagen? Eren sonrojado dándole sexo oral mientras juguetea con su propia entrada.

-"Detente Levi, no quieres dañar al mocoso" - pensaba y sus ojos se toparon con aquellas esmeraldas asomando lágrimas de placer - "tsk, autocontrol, debes esperar a que esté listo" - desvió la mirada, pero de no pudo evitar observar ese hermoso rostro cegado de lujuria - "ah maldición, estúpido niño me estás haciendo las cosas difíciles"

-Ahhhh - Eren gimió sonoramente cuando sumó un segundo dedo en su interior y Rivaille perdió por completo la cordura.

-"Al demonio" - el peligro tomó al menor por los hombros y lo obligó a dejar de atender su pene.

-Rivaille. .. - fue todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar el más joven antes de ser alzado por el otro, estampándolo contra el caño nuevamente.

Levi utilizo el tubo como soporte y así pudo subir las piernas de Eren sobre sus hombros, dejando expuesto ese rosado anillo que tanto deseaba y que no dudo en invadir de una sola estocada.

-Ahhh... ¡Levi idiota! - gritó Eren enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor como reproche por su brutalidad.

-Esto te lo ganas por ser tan jodidamente deseable - respondió Rivaille con una voz más grave de lo común, respirando con dificultad producto de las intensas oleadas de placer que le producía el tibio y húmedo interior del castaño - tu siempre me Incitas a poseerte - susurró en su oído para luego comenzar a moverse.

-Ahh... Rivaille... no tan fuerte - se quejó Eren quién aún no lograba acostumbrarse a tener ese grueso y duro miembro en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar tensarse - ahh... duele... - jadeaba y se abrazaba con mayor fuerza al mayor, mordiendo su cuello para mitigar el dolor.

-Relajate... ah mierda estás apretando mucho - Levi no tuvo más opción que salir del cuerpo del castaño, mas sólo lo hizo para bajarlo y volverlo, haciendo que inclinara su espalada y utilizara el caño como agarre y así dejar la exquisita vista de su redondo trasero y su ano dilatado. No espero un segundo más y volvió a embestirlo con mayor violencia y llegando aun más profundo en sus entrañas.

Ahhh... no... nhg... ahhh - Eren estaba completamente avergonzado por la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentía como una bailarina exótica, sin embargo no podía parar de gemir, tener a su amado Rivaille llenándolo por completo era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo, el cual estaba cada vez más caliente y entregado.

Rivaille sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro de que aquellos grititos que soltaba el menor ya no eran producto del dolor sino que de puro placer - "ohhh... sii" - oyó y supo que había tocado aquel punto que hacía a su amado enloquecer, empujó su pene con mayor violencia dentro de Eren y escuchó otro gemido aún más sonoro al tiempo que el propio ojiverde comenzaba a mover su trasero para hacer que las penetraciones llegaran más profundo y golpearan con fuerza su próstata.

Toda la habitación se fue colmando de sonidos lascivos, de piel chocando con piel, de gemidos escandalosos, palabras sueltan incapaces de encontrar la coherencia entre sí, de gruñidos graves y jadeos intensos que clamaban por mayor placer.

-Ah, ¡yo no tengo por qué estar mirando esto! - exclamó Jean quien ya no soportaba la incomodidad en su entrepierna al imaginarse a sí mismo en esa situación con cierto rubiecito de ojos color cielo - me largo - agregó dando la vuelta para retirarse

-No creo haberte autorizado para que te retires - alzó la voz Hanji para ser oída por el ojimiel - aún necesito de tus servicios, al parecer el pequeño Armin necesita que lo abaniquen – agregó curvando una sonrisa cómplice.

El de cabellos castaño claro observa a Armin y nota que éste respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban completamente colorada y su cuerpo acalorado. Sonrió al saber que el rubio estaba tan excitado como él.

Jean tomó el abanico disimulando su ansiedad con una expresión de molestia y se acercó hacia donde estaba el más bajo que aun era sostenido por Erwin, el cual de vez en cuando acariciaba sus cabellos y cuello.

-Quítate anciano - mascullo invadido por los celos, el mayordomo se limitó a hacer una mueca divertido y dejó que el castaño se preocupara de "refrescar" al pequeño rubio.

Por otra parte y a esas alturas, Eren sólo se dedicaba a gemir sonoramente y mover sus caderas para permitir que Levi llegase a ese punto que le hacía temblar de placer, fue tanta la intensidad de las embestidas que las piernas del joven flaquearon, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas y apoyando las palmas en el suelo lo que hizo que ambos amantes se separasen.

-Tsk - Rivaille gruñó disconforme, aun no estaba satisfecho como para abandonar el tibio interior de Eren.

El menor respiraba con dificultad, exhausto, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir a su amado dentro de él por lo que en un acto de completa sumisión apoyó los hombros en el piso, quedando su entrada nuevamente expuesta para el pelinegro.

-Métemela – rogó entrecortadamente – rómpeme por favor.

Levi sintió como su miembro se endurecía aún más producto de aquellas lascivas palabras - Mocoso pervertido - murmuró curvando una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó a ese exquisito cuerpo que se le ofrecía y se arrodilló detrás de él apretando sus suaves nalgas con una mano y sosteniendo su pene con la otra, presionó la entrada del muchacho con el glande, más no entró de inmediato, jugueteo unos segundos con ese anillo rosado con la intención de torturar a Eren, deleitándose al sentir ese cuerpo moverse ansioso.

-Ahh Rivaille, por favor no me hagas esperar más - suplicó Eren desesperado al no sentirse lleno nuevamente.

-¿Tan ansioso estás por tenerme dentro tuyo? - preguntó introduciendo sólo la punta en el ano del castaño.

-Ah... sii... quiero tenerte por completo en mí - jadeó y movió sus caderas hacia atrás penetrándose con aquel increíblemente placentero falo. Ambos gimieron al unísono – Ahh… - un hilo de saliva se escurrió por la comisura del labio del castaño, perdiéndose debajo de su cuello – Oooh.. Rivaille… muévete – pidió temblando de placer – hazlo fuerte… aahh rápido… sé rudo conmigo… aaahh… por favor.

-Como desee – Levi no quiso seguir haciendo esperar a su amado y le embistió con tanta fuerza que los escandalosos gemidos de Eren se transformaron en gritos desesperados. Los testículos del pelinegro chocaban con el suave trasero del otro y su pene tocaba aquel delicioso punto que hacía al menor palpar las estrellas – Eren… Eren – repetía completamente cegado de éxtasis.

-Más, ¡más fuerte!... ooh dios, me encanta… - el ojiverde se retorcía y exclamaba indicándole al otro lo mucho que le gustaba ser penetrado por él, estaba en su límite, la estimulación de su próstata por ese duro miembro le estaba llevando al clímax – ¡Aaahh!... yo… yo voy a… aaahhh – gritó con una voz aguda, la cual fue música para los oídos del pelinegro.

-Aahhh… yo también… Eren voy a correrme – avisó el de piel nívea que sentía como su sexo era aprisionado por las paredes del cálido interior de su castaño, haciendo que su mente se apagara unos segundos y sólo se enfocara en el inmenso placer que sentía.

-Ahh… dentro, correte dentro… ¡oohh si! – gimió el menor al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina, llegando a su cabeza, después regresando a sus testículos, los cuales se contrajeron y por fin lo llevaron a experimentar un violento orgasmo, liberando su semilla, ensuciando el piso del escenario donde yacía su caliente cuerpo.

-Las paredes anales de Eren se estrecharon aún más, aprisionando dolorosa, pero placenteramente el pene de Rivaille, quien ya no soportó tanto éxtasis y llegó al clímax, gruñendo con sensualidad y eyaculando abundantemente en el interior del mocoso. Ambos cayeron rendidos y satisfechos. Había sido el sexo más obsceno pero a la vez más satisfactorio de sus vidas.

Levi descansó unos minutos sobre la espalda del castaño, acompasando su respiración, para luego salir del interior del castaño, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como su semilla escurría por esos suaves y deseables muslos. Eren por su parte aun temblaba y cuando se vio separado de su amante se recostó boca arriba, sobre el escenario, pasando el dorso de la mano por su frente y respirando cada vez más pausado.

Levi se acercó al joven que ahora se veía frágil y hermoso con su cuerpo bañando en sudor y sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, se posó sobre él, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro, acercando su rostro para sentir el aliento embriagador del de ojos aguamarina.

-Realmente delicioso – murmuró contra los labios de Eren para sellar su acto con un beso colmado de amor y entrega.

Hanji se levanta de su asiento mientras aplaude animadamente a la vez que sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillan de emoción – Hermoso, realmente hermoso mis queridos – levanta la mano para llamar la atención de su mayordomo y las invitadas - Erwin, por favor, lleva a los chicos a sus habitaciones para que descansen – hace una pequeña pausa y esta vez se dirige a las jóvenes que parecen haber entrado en una especie de trance – bueno queridas, la fiesta de té ha concluido.

-¿Eso significa que debemos volver a casa? – pregunta una confundida Sasha quien sentía que aun no había comido lo suficiente como para retirarse.

-¡Claro que no! Son mis invitadas esta noche y también serán escoltadas por Erwin a sus respectivas habitaciones – la mujer de gafas miró a sus amigas las cuales parecieron alegrarse con la noticia – espero hayan traído bañador, porque mañana la fiesta será en la piscina – agrega dirigiendo la mirada esta vez al joven de cabellos rubios y su acompañante de ojos miel – esto recién comienza – susurra riendo para sus adentros.

-Fin primera parte-

.

.

**Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de este fic que básicamente nació de mis deseos yaoicisticos pervertidos xD. Creo que serán tres partes y cada una tratará de una pareja diferente, espero les haya gustado y si no… que más da xD. No estoy segura de cada cuanto actualizaré, así que mejor no prometo nada.**

**Para todas las que sigan "I belong to you" creo que pronto tendré la continuación, así que no se asusten que no lo he abandonado.**

**Saludos, como siempre a mi amada Hanniel que sin ella yo ni perfil tendría *3***

**Eso, merezco comentarios?**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
